harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Velvet
Velvet is a type of woven tufted fabric made, ideally, from silk, and with a very distinctively smooth feel."Velvet" on Wikipedia History hidden from view by a bolt of velvet]] In the 1400s, Snickerton, while attempting to find evidence that his most successful competitor Delfina Crimp was a witch, hid in her shop wrapped in a bolt of velvet. Sure enough, he witnessed Crimp cutting out an intricate pattern on cloth with her wand. The curtains on the four-poster beds at Gryffindor Tower were made of velvet of a deep-red shade. The doorway to the Deathday Party Hall had black velvet drapes; the table of rotten food was also covered in black velvet. During the Wand weighing ceremony in 1994, three desks of the classroom in which it was held were placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered in a lenght of velvet. At 12 Grimmauld Place, the portrait of Walburga Black that hung in the hall was covered by a pair of moth-eaten velvet curtains that flew apart whenever the portrait was disturbed, and, upstairs, the bedrooms as well as drawing room had moss-green velvet curtains that by 1995 were home to a nasty infestation of Doxies. There were chairs upholstered in dark velvet in the room in which Lord Voldemort asked Augustus Rookwood for information about why Broderick Bode was not able to fetch The Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. In the 1940s, Horace Slughorn had a small velvet pouffe in his office at Hogwarts, which he used to rest his little feet. Hepzibah Smith kept Salazar Slytherin's Locket in a fine box with a red velvet cushion inside. During his funeral, Albus Dumbledore's body was wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars. The case in which Fleur Delacour gave Muriel back her old goblin-made tiara through Garrick Ollivander was made of velvet. ]] The Ministry of Magic wizards who drove the Ministry cars wore emerald velvet chauffeur suits. The Bulgarian Minister for Magic wore robes of black velvet trimmed with gold for the final of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. Ronald Weasley's dress robes, which he wore to the Yule Ball in 1994, were made of maroon velvet with mouldy-looking lace frills at the collar and matching lace cuffs. Draco Malfoy's dress robes were also made of velvet, but of a black colour and with a high colour that "made him look like a vicar". Dolores Umbridge usually wore a little black velvet bow perched on top of her hair, that forcibly reminded Harry Potter of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad. On the day Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore came to Budleigh Babberton to invite Horace Slughorn to come back to his old teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slughorn was wearing a a maroon velvet jacket with highly polished buttons over a pair of lilac silk pyjamas. Slughorn wore velvet again on the day he took the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. in 1938, wearing a purple velvet suit]] On the Slug Club Christmas party in December, 1996, Slughorn wore a tasselled velvet hat and matching smoking jacket — later on in the party, after some meads, it was a little askew. Slughorn also had a green velvet dressing-gown and matching nightcap that he wore in the morning of 1 March, 1997, Ronald Weasley's seventeenth birthday. In 1938, on the day he visited Wool's Orphanage to tell Tom Riddle about the wizarding community and his place at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore wore a flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that drew many curious glances from Muggle Londoners. The programmes for the Quidditch World Cup matches in the summer of 1994 were tasselled and covered in velvet. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Fabrics